demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Rezz Kain
Rezz has a shadow constantly moving along his right arm even when he has exhausted his magic power or has become knocked unconsious, its always there and does not strengthen or hinder his abilities. On the left side of his face is a tribal tattoo shaped birthmark going from the corner of his left eye to his left ear and down towards his chin. Personality Though he can be quiet at first Rezz is a friendly person though it takes some time for him to open up due to his past. Whenever he's been questioned about how he learned his magic he would just brush off any inquerries with a responce like "It's not important" or "Don't worry about it" then try to change the topic of conversation. When in a fight he keeps a cool calm demeanor with only his eyes giving any hint of the thrill of the fight and the excitement he gets from fighting a strong opponent. Other than a few other small personality traits he has Rezz seems to blend in with the usual crowd and can sometimes be overlooked if one isnt paying attention making him slightly ideal for intellegence gathering and scouting or spying on an enemy. History Rezz was orphaned at a young age (around five years old) and grew up at a magic research center. It was there his powers were developed and he learned the use of Shadow God Slayer magic. He lived studied and trained there until the age of 15 when the facility was shut down and the researchers arrested. He to was taken to the magic counsel but instead of him being detained he was given the option to work for the counsel as one of the rune knights as an enforcer of magical law. Although this seemed like an ideal situation it was clear that durring his years there Rezz wasn't what you would call a model soldier. His personel file was nearly four times as thick as the average soldiers, filled with multiple disiplanary reports of recklessness and and reports of excessive collateral damage not to mention his disregard for protocol and improper attitude. It seemed he had spent more time in the brig than working in the feild, it was often written in his file that he had the attitude of the common guild mage than one who represented the magic counsil. For four years he had served like this never making it up the ranks due to all the complaints from his superiours until one day after being released again from confinement for disiplinary actions Rezz decided he had enough of the so called nonsense and left at the age of 19. If his personality and abilities were better suited to being a guild wizard than to work with the rune knights than thats what he would do. And so he went off insearch of a guild that would be to his liking where his abilities would be valued and not reprimanded all the time. Finding a guild had turned out to be more difficult than first thought, Rezz spent the next year of his life wandering doing freelance wizard work while he searched out a suitable guild. Most of the guilds that tried to recruit him were ither unsanctioned or dark guiolds but he didnt join them as his experiences lead him to know that it would be only a matter of time until the counsel or other freelance guilds would go to war against them, and that he would eventually find himself behind bars again only this time it would be an indefinate sentence compaired to the week or two for disciplinary actions taken on him in the past. Rezz was nearly 21 by the time he had encountered a group of wizards from the Ghost Smile guild and went back with them to their guild hall to speak with their master about joining up with them. Magic and Abilities Wraith Magic: A higher form of shade magic that the user summons and controls phantom warriors for a wide variety of purposes. The user can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. Wraith Form: A user of wraith magic can also merge with the wraiths he summons to make powerful physical attacks, or for other uses such as flight or to see through the eyes of the summoned ghosts. The Reapers Sword: An aetherial sword comprised of anti magic energy passed down from one guildmaster to the next of Ghost smile. Though the sword is made of pure energy its as strong as any magically solid blade and can cut through and neutralize any spell it cuts through If a person is struck by it not only do they suffer the usual wounds but also have some of their magic drained away with each strike. 'Mixed Martial Arts Expert: '''While developing his magic powers Rezz was taught various forms of hand to hand combat to better improve his his prowess in battle. Throughout his time in Ghost Smile Rezz has steadily increased his skill in the various forms of hand to hand combat and is close to mastering them, making him dangerous in close quarters combat. '''Swordsmanship Technique, Iaijutsu: '''Along with Rezz's dedication to his magic and unarmed combat skills, he has dedicated himself to learning and mastering the art of Iaijutsu (is a combative quick-draw sword technique. This art of drawing the Japanese sword, katana, is one of the Japanese koryū martial art disciplines in the education of the classical warrior (bushi)). It's a skill he rarely has to usebut he has nearly fully mastered this paticular form of swordsmanship making his prowess in battle that much more formidable. ' ''' Tools and Equipment '''The Journey Scarf: '''A long feathered scarf said to have been made in the celestial spirit world (the truth to this claim is unknown but highly speculated). It allows its wearer to remain at a comfortable temperature and protects the wearer from the enviroment, such as being in a scorching desert or an artic wasteland the wearer will feel no discomfort from the elements. '''Custom Magic Motorcycle: '''A custom build motorcycle Rezz had commisioned from the money he had been earning while on the job. Like all magic powered vehicles it uses the typical S.E. plug but is also has a lacrema power source so that the operator can can ride it without expending magic energy, switching between to two power sources is done by a small switch located near the left grip on the handle bars. The motorcycle itself is large so that a passenger may ride behind the driver without discomfort and is highly manuverable (think Clouds bike from FF7 Advent Children) with heavy tires making it capable of traveling on various types of terrain, and thanks to some modern ingenuities is able to ride across water so long as it maintains its momentum and even up vertical inclines. Operating the bike requires a key still so that no one other than its owner can use it but it does have the Ghost Smile emblem painted on it to help represent the guild.Category:Male Characters Category:Ghost Smile Category:Caster Category:God Slayers Category:Slayers